


[Podfic] I Cannot Recall You Brave

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Antholog XI, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:07:29)Author's Summary from leet911:Martha tells herself she can’t possibly have a crush on Bethany. That’s far too cliché, and she’s supposed to be going to Princeton.
Relationships: Martha Kaply/Bethany Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic] I Cannot Recall You Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Cannot Recall You Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201492) by [leet911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet911/pseuds/leet911). 



  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2nbta6kxnyzv8cx/%5BJumanji%20WTTJ%5D%20I%20Cannot%20Recall%20You%20Brave.mp3?dl=0)  
Length: 00:07:29  
Size: 5.29 MB  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to leet911 for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This was recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI - you can find the full anthology [here](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
